Naruto: The New Dimension
by Uzumaki Vantovehl
Summary: Perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir, dan hanya menyisakan Uzumaki Naruto seorang. Para bijū mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka, bertemu kembali dengan wajah lama, dan juga Uzumaki Kushina, bagaimana petualangan Uzumaki Naruto di dimensi baru, warning inside! Update Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Naruto : The New Dimension

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Uzumaki Kushina

**Genre:** Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance

**Disclaimed:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir, dan hanya menyisakan Uzumaki Naruto seorang. Para bijū mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka, bertemu kembali dengan wajah lama, dan juga Uzumaki Kushina, bagaimana petualangan Uzumaki Naruto di dimensi baru, warning inside!

**Warning:** OOC, OC (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Powerful!Naruto, AsuraMode!Naruto, SageMode!Naruto, FiveElement!Naruto, LavaRelease!Naruto and Etc.

•

•

•

**Chapter 1: New Dimension!**

Perang dunia shinobi ke empat sudah berakhir, Elemental Nation menjadi damai, ramalan yang mengatakan tentang anak yang di ramalkan menjadi kenyataan, tapi sayang kedamaian itu hanya di rasakan oleh satu orang, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Aliansi Shinobi berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara, Madara menggunakan serangan terakhirnya yang sangat dahsyat dan meratakan semua Elemental Nation menjadi tanah. Hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang selamat dari serangan Uchiha Madara.

Hampir 4 tahun, Uzumaki Naruto sang tokoh utama mengelilingi Elemental Nation untuk mencari korban yang selamat, tapi sayang tidak ada korban yang selamat.

Menghela nafas pemuda blonde berumur 20 tahun menutup matanya, "Sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak perang dunia shinobi ke empat, sudah hampir semua Elemental Nation aku kelilingi untuk mencari korban yang selamat, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang selamat. Dunia memang damai, tapi jika seperti ini sama saja tidak ada gunanya."

_**"Naruto."**_ kata Kurama sang bijū berekor sembilan.

_"Ya Kurama, ada apa?"_ tanya Naruto yang memasuki mindscape untuk bertemu Kurama dan delapan bijū lainnya yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

_**"Kami akan mengirim mu ke dimensi lain, dunia ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi."**_ ujar Gyūki sang ekor delapan.

Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda bingung dengan ucapan dari sang bijū ekor delapan, _"Apa maksudmu Gyūki?"_ tanya pemuda blonde.

_**"Maksud kami adalah mengirimmu ke dimensi lain, dengan cara menyerahkan semua kekuatan kami padamu, lalu kami akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain dengan jutsu Kinjutsu."**_ kata Shukaku menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda blonde.

Naruto terdiam sesaat mencerna semua ucapan dari sang bijū ekor satu, _"Jangan bodoh, jika kalian melakukan itu, kalian akan mati."_ kata Naruto yang menyadari bahwa para bijū ingin melakukan pengorbanan untuk mengirim dirinya ke dimensi lain.

4 tahun bersama para bijū membuat Naruto menganggap mereka semua adalah keluarga sekaligus sahabat, jadi mana mungkin pemuda blonde mau mengorbankan mereka semua hanya untuk mengirim pemuda blonde ke dimensi lain.

_**"Kami tidak bodoh Naruto, kami sudah berpikir masak-masak, kami akan melakukannya."**_ kata Son Goku sang ekor empat sambil tersenyum lebar.

_**"Jadi bersiaplah, kami akan mengirimmu."**_ kata Chōmei sang ekor tujuh.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda blonde para bijū langsung mengambil posisi melingkari Naruto, dan mulai mentransfer kekuatan mereka kedalam tubuh Naruto agar bisa menggunakan Asura Mode di dimensi yang akan mereka kirim.

_**"Bijū Kinjutsu: Kindan Sunpō no Jutsu!"**_

Tubuh Naruto bersinar terang berwarna emas, semua kekuatan para bijū masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan membentuk tubuh Naruto menjadi Asura Mode, para bijū tersenyum saat Naruto menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain.

_**"Selamat tinggal gaki!"**_ kata Kurama.

_**"Selamat tinggal kawan!" **_kata semua para bijū kecuali Kurama sang bijū ekor delapan.

Setelah melakukan ritual pengiriman Naruto ke dimensi lain para bijū mulai memudar lalu menghilang menjadi debu, mereka semua tersenyum dalam damai karena sudah melakukan pengorbanan terakhir yang sangat besar.

••••••••••

Di sebuah desa, lebih tepatnya Nami no Kuni, terlihat empat orang yang berada di jembatan, mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza, Uzumaki Naruko, dan Yuki Haku.

Dapat di lihat Haku tergeletak lemas dengan lubang di dada kirinya akibat serangan Chidori dari Kakashi, di depan mereka terlihat Gato dan 300 anak buahnya tertawa lepas dan bersiap menyerang para shinobi di depannya.

"Hei gaki, bisa kau berikan kunaimu." kata Zabuza dengan raut wajah sedih karena mengira Haku sudah mati.

Naruko sang gadis berusia 12 tahun berambut crimson panjang melempar kunainya ke Zabuza, Zabuza pun menggigit kunai tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Haku bukan alat bagiku gaki, Haku sudah aku anggap anak ku sendiri." berkata seperti itu Zabuza bersiap berlari kearah para bandit, samurai, dan Gato, tapi sayang sebuah lubang tercipta di depan Kakashi, Zabuza, Naruko, Gato dan para anak buah Gato.

Lubang itu pun menghilang dan dapat di lihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Mengenakan kaos hitam di sertai jaket putih panjang tanpa resleting dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakang punggungnya, celana standar jōnin warna hitam serta sandal shinobi berwarna hitam.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, membuka matanya pemuda blonde tersebut berteriak kencang, "Brengsek kalian!" katanya mengutuk para bijū yang mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

Mendengar teriakan dari pemuda blonde di depan mereka, mereka semua terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengintrupsi sang pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Hei bisa kau minggir dari hadapan ku." kata Zabuza yang menyuruh pemuda blonde di depannya menyingkir.

Mendengar sebuah suara pemuda blonde tersebut membalikan badannya, lalu terkejut melihat Zabuza, Kakashi, dan Haku yang tergeletak di atas jembatan, lalu melirik gadis berusia 12 tahun berambut crimson lalu menaikan alisnya karena merasakan chakra Yang Kurama dalam tubuh gadis tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar di dimensi lain, dapat di lihat sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto kepada Zabuza yang tampaknya sudah siap menyerang anak buah Gato.

_"Sensei."_ pikir Kakashi melihat pemuda blonde di depannya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya karena pemuda di depannya mirip dengan sang sensei, yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dirimu, ini sudah tugas terakhir bagiku." kata Zabuza menolak tawaran dari Naruto.

Tersenyum kecil, pemuda blonde tersebut berkata hingga membuat Zabuza terkejut, "Wanita itu belum mati, aku masih merasakan chakra signature miliknya walaupun semakin melemah," mendengar itu Zabuza mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit senang, "Jadi biar aku yang urus mereka, aku akan menghabis mereka dengan cepat." katanya kemudian sambil membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah Gato dan anak buahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat serang mereka." kata Gato yang tidak sabar untuk menghabisi para shinobi di depannya.

Para anak buah Gato bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing lalu menyerang Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto langsung membentuk sebuah handseal Horse lalu berseru, _**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"**_ serangan semburan api volume besar menyerang para anak buah Gato dan membakar mereka sampai habis, hingga menyisakan Gato seorang.

"Holy shit!" kata Kakashi yang melihat sebuah serangan yang merupakan salah satu jutsu terkuat dari Uchiha Madara.

"What the hell!" kata Zabuza yang melihat salah satu jutsu legendaris yang merupakan Katon S-Rank Jutsu.

Api masih membakar semua anak buah Gato, tidak mau mengambil resiko karena jutsunya hampir membakar jembatan, Naruto langsung melakukan handseals lagi yang merupakan jutsu buatannya, Tiger - Bird - Snake, _**"Suiton: Tsuin Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**_ dua buah naga air lebih besar pada umumnya muncul dari masing-masing sisi jembatan dan menghantam para anak buah Gato yang masih terbakar dengan api.

"Fuck! What is that?!" kata Kakashi dan Zabuza yang baru pertama kali melihat sebuah jutsu naga air yang berjumlah dua.

"Itu salah satu jutsu buatan ku, salah satu S-Rank Jutsu yang aku miliki." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan tenang kearah Haku untuk menyembuhkan luka di dada kanannya.

Empat tahun berlatih chakra control di dunia yang sudah hancur membuat Naruto menjadi satu-satunya yang memiliki Very High Level kelima element yang di milikinya, jongkok di depan tubuh Haku, Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya lalu menyalurkan chakra signature miliknya yang berwarna emas.

Sementara Naruto menyalurkan chakra signature miliknya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Naruko-neesan! Aku datang bersama para warga!" kata sosok anak kecil yang di ketahui bernama Inari.

"Inari!" teriak Naruko senang melihat Inari membawa para warga.

"Ayo semua kita habisi Gato!" teriak salah satu warga yang membawa cangkul, mendengar itu para warga langsung berlari kearah Gato.

Luka Haku pun menutup dengan rapat, detak jantung terdengar normal kembali, tapi Haku masih terbaring lemas di atas jembatan, "Lukanya sudah aku tutup, tinggal tunggu saja besok pagi, dia pasti siuman." kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongannya," kata Zabuza yang mengangkat Haku dengan bridal style, "Kakashi, bisa kita kembali ke tempat Tazuna-san, kita bisa bicara di sana." katanya kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah," kata Kakashi, pandangannya lalu beralih kepada Naruto," Kamu juga ikut anak muda." katanya kemudian lalu menutup mata kiri dengan head protector miliknya.

Tersenyum senang Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Bisa kau buka head protector milikmu, aku bisa memperbaiki chakra sistem di mata sharingan milikmu agar bisa di gunakan dengan efisien, dan tidak perlu menutup mata kirimu lagi dengan head protector."

Membulatkan matanya atas ucapan pemuda blonde di depannya, Kakashi terlihat sedikit senang, "B-benarkah itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kakashi membuka kembali head protector miliknya, "Tutup mata kirimu," kata Naruto, Kakashi mengangguk paham lalu menutup mata kirinya.

Telapak tangan kanannya Naruto menempel di mata kiri Kakashi lalu menyalurkan chakra berwarna emas di mata kiri Kakashi untuk membetulkan chakra sistem di mata kiri Kakashi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto melepaskan tangan kanannya, "Coba buka mata kirimu, lalu salurkan chakra di mata kirimu," kata Naruto kepada Kakashi, Kakashi mengangguk paham lalu melakukan apa yang di suruh Naruto, dan betapa kagetnya bahwa mata kirinya berfungsi seperti pada umumnya para pengguna sharingan seorang Uchiha.

"Terima kasih," kata Kakashi berterima kasih kepada Naruto, "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Tazuna-san." ujar Kakashi kepada semua orang yang berada di dekatnya, mereka semua mengangguk lalu pergi ketempat Tazuna-san.

••••••••••

Di rumah Tazuna, Kakashi, Naruko, dan Naruto duduk di meja. Sementara Zabuza dan Haku berada di salah satu kamar, lalu Sakura menunggui Sasuke yang terbaring lemas di kamar. Sedangkan keluarga Tazuna berada di jembatan merayakan kemenangan atas kematian sang penjahat Gato.

"Maaf nii-san, boleh aku tahu namamu? Wajah nii-san mirip dengan foto wajah Tou-san ku yang sudah meninggal saat aku baru lahir." kata Naruko dengan wajah sedikit sedih karena hanya memiliki sang Kaa-san.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto pura-pura terkejut dengan wajah sedikit sedih, karena baik di dimensi miliknya maupun di dimensi ini sang Tou-san sama-sama meninggal, tapi dari ucapan Naruko bahwa sang Kaa-san masih hidup.

"Itu benar shinobi-san," kata Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, "Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi, dan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruko." ujar Kakashi kemudian seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan gadis berusia 12 tahun berambut crimson

Melihat kearah Naruko, pemuda blonde tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang namamu yang hampir mirip denganku," kata Naruto kepada Naruko, Naruko menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung atas ucapan pemuda di depannya, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Naruko-chan, Kakashi-san." katanya kemudian sedikit tersenyum kearah Kakashi.

"U-uzumaki?" kata Kakashi dan Naruko tidak percaya, karena Uzumaki yang tersisa hanya Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Naruko.

"Ya, aku seorang Uzumaki, nama ayahku Namimaki Mikaro dan ibuku Uzumaki Khusuna." kata Naruto berbohong tentang kedua orang tuanya, "Dan kenapa aku bisa di sini, karena teman-temanku mengirim aku kesini dengan Jikūkan Ninjutsu dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka," katanya sedikit berbohong.

"Jadi itu alasan Naruto-san berteriak di jembatan tadi," kata Kakashi, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Kakashi, "Kalau begitu aku turut berduka atas teman-temanmu." katanya lagi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lagi tanda menerima ucapan duka cita dari Kakashi.

"Ah, Kakashi-san dan Naruko-chan, apa di desa kalian ada shinobi lagi dari clan Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto penasaran, karena mungkin saja ada beberapa Uzumaki di Konoha.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya ada aku dan Kaa-san, nama Kaa-san ku adalah Uzumaki Kushina." kata Naruko sedikit sedih karena apa yang terjadi terhadap clannya di Uzushiogakure.

"Aku kira ada beberapa, kalau begitu boleh aku ikut kalian ke Konohagakure?" tanya pemuda blonde berharap di izinkan ikut ke Konoha, dan tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan wajah-wajah lama di Konohagakure, termasuk ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan Kaa-sannya di dimensi miliknya.

"Tentu saja Naruto-san, Konohagakure terbuka untuk clan Uzumaki." kata Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-niisan, Konoha terbuka lebar untukmu, Kaa-san dan Hokage-jiji pasti senang menerima Naruto-niisan." kata Naruko menambahkan suffix niisan pada nama Naruto.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu," kata Naruto, "Dan satu lagi, aku akan mengajarimu Rasengan." ujarnya kepada Naruko.

"Ra-rasengan?" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya dengan ucapan dari Naruto, "Jangan bercanda Naruto-san." katanya kemudian.

Sementara Naruko bingung dengan ucapan dari Naruto, karena memang Naruko tidak tahu jutsu Rasengan, dan mungkin juga Kushina maupun Jiraiya belum mengajarinya.

"Yep, aku menguasai Rasengan," kata Naruto terkekeh, "Ya walaupun butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk memecahkan mistery dari jutsu signature move milik Yondaime Hokage." ujarnya kemudian seraya berbohong.

"Kakashi-niisan, jutsu Rasengan milik Tou-san?" tanya Naruko memastikan ucapan dari Naruto.

"Ya Naru-chan, Rasengan adalah salah satu signature move andalan milik Tou-sanmu," jawab Kakashi, "Dan hanya Jiraiya-sama dan sensei yang menguasainya, dan sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi." katanya seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari Kakashi, "Bukan hanya itu Kakashi-san, aku memiliki beberapa variasi dari Rasengan, salah satunya aku masukan chakra element," kata pemuda blonde sedikit bangga, mendengar ucapan Naruto sang Copy-nin terkejut, "Mungkin itu bisa menjadi negosiasi yang baik jika Hokage-sama tidak menerimaku." ujarnya seraya terkekeh kembali.

Kakashi memandang Naruto tidak percaya, bisa di bilang Naruto memiliki level seorang Kage, dua jutsu S-Rank yang di tampilkan untuk meratakan 300 anak buah Gato sudah menjadi salah satu asumsinya, dan bisa di pastikan Konohagakure akan menerima seorang shinobi dengan level seorang Kage.

Memang saat ini Konohagakure hanya memiliki 2 shinobi yang aktif dengan level seorang Kage, yaitu Sandaime Hokage dan Gama Sennin Jiraiya. Obrolan mereka pun di lanjutkan.

Zabuza memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kirigakure bersama Haku dan bergabung bersama pasukan Rebellion untuk menjatuhkan rezim Yondaime Mizukage, dan Uzumaki Naruto akan ikut bersama Team 7 ke Konohagakure.

••••••••••

Sudah seminggu Naruto dan Team 7 berada di rumah Tazuna, sementara 3 hari yang lalu Zabuza dan dan Haku sudah pergi ke Kirigakure.

Naruto dan Team 7 pun pergi dari Nami no Kuni untuk pulang kembali ke Konohagakure, jembatan yang di bangun sudah selesai dan di beri nama _'The Great Naruko Bridge' _untuk mendedikasikan kepada Uzumaki Naruko dan Konohagakure yang telah membatu desa Nami no Kuni.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Team 7, dirinya merasa kembali lagi kedalam kenangan saat bersama Team 7 di dimensinya, Uchiha Sasuke yang stoic dan terlihat brooding, Haruno Sakura yang seperti fan-girls, Uzumaki Naruko yang terlihat selalu bersemangat, dan Hatake Kakashi yang selalu membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise sambil terkekeh mesum.

Tidak terasa tujuh jam perjalanan Team 7 dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di Hokage Tower, pertama kali sampai banyak yang menyebut dirinya adalah Yondaime-sama karena kemiripannya yang hampir sama, hanya saja Yondaime Hokage tanpa whisker di kedua pipinya.

"Team 7 melaporkan bahwa misi sukses," kata Kakashi menyerahkan laporan kepada Sandaime Hokage, "Dan ini Uzumaki Naruto ingin bergabung di Konohagakure." ujarnya kemudian.

Sandaime Hokage memandang Naruto senyuman, wajah Naruto mirip sekali dengan Namikaze Minato yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage.

"Ada yang salah di wajahku Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto terkekeh karena melihat wajah sang Hokage.

"Wajahmu mengingatkan aku akan seseorang." kata sang Hokage yang masih setia tersenyum.

"Anda bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu Hokage-sama," kata Naruto seraya terkekeh, begitu juga dengan sang Hokage.

"Team 7 kalian boleh pergi, aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto-san." katanya kepada Team 7.

"Baik Hokage-sama/Hokage-jiji." kata Team 7 seraya pergi keluar dari ruangan Hokage, tapi Naruko berhenti dan memandang sang Hokage, "Aku harap jiji menerima Naruto-niisan, karena dia dari clan yang sama denganku." ujar Naruko tersenyum dan di balas anggukan oleh sang Hokage.

"Baik Naruto-san, karena permintaan cucu angkatku, aku akan menerimamu di Konohagakure," kata sang Hokage seraya mengeluarkan sebuah head protector untuk di berikan kepada pemuda blonde di depannya, "Kalau boleh tahu apa levelmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat saja di laporan Team 7, aku sudah mendemonstrasikan beberapa jutsu saat di Nami no Kuni." kata Naruto seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sang Hokage pun membuka laporan Team 7 dan betapa terkejutnya melihat dua S-Rank Jutsu di tulis di laporan tersebut, salah satunya adalah jutsu yang di kenal oleh sang Hokage, dan satunya adalah jutsu baru yang merupakan upgrade dari B-Rank Suiton Jutsu.

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup Naruto-san, dan mulai sekarang kamu adalah Elite Jōnin Konohagakure, dan ini kunci apartemen beserta head protector Konohagakure." kata sang Hokage seraya menyerahkan kunci apartemen dan head protector kepada Naruto, "Nanti ANBU yang akan mengantarmu ke apartemen." katanya kemudian.

Sang Hokage pun memanggil ANBU yang akan mengantarkan Naruto ke apartemen yang akan di tinggali oleh Naruto, sebelum pergi Naruto tersenyum seraya berkata, "Hokage-sama, kenapa tidak pakai _Kage Bunshin_ untuk menyelesaikan paperwork yang menyebalkan itu," setelah berkata seperti ANBU langsung membawa Naruto dengan _Shunsin no Jutsu_.

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, sang Hokage seketika langsung menghantamkan kepalanya di atas meja, "Baka, baka, baka." ujarnya lirih karena kebodohannya.

••••••••••

Naruto telah sampai di apartemen yang di berikan Sandaime Hokage, dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat apartemen yang di berikan oleh Sandaime adalah apartemen lamanya di dimensi miliknya.

"Welcome home." kata Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya, dan dapat di lihat semuanya hampir sama dengan apartemennya dulu.

Menghela nafas karena apartemennya begitu kotor dengan debu, Naruto langsung membuat 5 _Kage Bunshin_ untuk membersihkan apartemen yang di berikan oleh Sandaime Hokage.

Hampir satu jam Naruto membersihkan apartemen miliknya, setelah bersih Naruto berbaring di atas kasur sambil mengingat kembali kenangan di dimensinya, "Aku harap di sini lebih baik dari pada di dimensi ku." ujarnya seraya menutup mata, tapi sayang sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Naruto tidak jadi menutup matanya.

Naruto bangun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintunya, melihat siapa yang datang Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Ada apa Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Naruko yang berada di depannya.

"Kaa-san mengundang Naruto-niisan untuk makan siang bersama," kata Naruko menyampaikan tujuannya datang ke apartemen milik Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih atas undangannya, kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar," kekeh Naruto seraya menutup pintu untuk pergi bersama Naruko ke kediaman Uzumaki, "Naruko-chan bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertanya pada Hokage-jiji, bahwa Naruto-niisan tinggal di sini." jawab Naruko, Naruto mengangguk paham dengan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto dan Naruko pun berjalan bersama menuju ke kediaman Uzumaki. Tanpa di ketahui benang merah akan terjalin di antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan Kaa-san di dimensi barunya.

**To Be Continued**

••••••••••

**A/N :** Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction pertama saya, Fiction ini merupakan Fiction Time-Dimension, dimana Naruto di kirim ke dimensi lain oleh para Bijū. Untuk pairing di sini sudah jelas yaitu NaruKushi dan bisa di pastikan akan ada Lemonnya.

Untuk Kushina sendiri di sini berumur 32 tahun dan Naruto di sini berumur 20 tahun, aku harap kalian suka dengan ide saya, bisa di pastikan ini bukan incest karena berbeda dimensi.

**Jutsu :**

• _**Bijū Kinjutsu: Kindan Sunpō no Jutsu (Tailed Beasts Forbidden Technique: Forbidden Dimension Technique!)**_, Jutsu ini merupakan jutsu gabungan dari semua para bijū untuk mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka, jutsu ini merupakan SS-Rank Kinjutsu.

• _**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)**_, jutsu ini merupakan salah satu signature move milik Uchiha Madara, saya asumsikan bahwa jutsu ini merupakan jutsu Katon S-Rank.

• _**Suiton: Tsuin Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Twin Water Dragon Bullet**_

_**Technique!)**_, jutsu ini merupakan ciptaan Naruto dengan basicnya adalah Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! yang merupakan Suiton B-Rank, dan di upgrade oleh Naruto menjadi Suiton S-Rank jutsu dengan volume air yang lebih besar.

_**Uzumaki Naruto Status :**_

_Ninjutsu : 5_

_Taijutsu : 5_

_Genjutsu : 3_

_Intelligence : 4_

_Strength : 5_

_Speed : 5_

_Stamina : 5_

_Handseals : 4_

_Total : 36_

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction ini, semoga chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus dari pada sebelumnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Naruto : The New Dimension

**Rated :** M

**Pairing :** Uzumaki Naruto x Uzumaki Kushina

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir, dan hanya menyisakan Uzumaki Naruto seorang. Para bijū mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka, bertemu kembali dengan wajah lama, dan juga Uzumaki Kushina, bagaimana petualangan Uzumaki Naruto di dimensi baru, warning inside!

**Warning :** OOC, OC (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Powerful!Naruto, AsuraMode!Naruto, SageMode!Naruto, AsuraSageMode!Naruto, FiveElement!Naruto, LavaRelease!Naruto and Etc.

**Question & Answer :**

Q: Apa nanti NaruKushi jadi suami istri?

A: Ya, nanti mereka berdua jadi suami istri.

Q: Apa Naruto di sini Godlike?

A: Sepertinya iya.

Q: Apa Gen Naruto berubah?

A: Tidak berubah hanya saja beda dimensi, jadi Naruto dan Kushina tidak memiliki hubungan darah karena beda dimensi.

Q: Apa nanti Naruto jadi Hokage?

A: Tidak, karena Naruto lebih suka beraksi dari pada duduk manis di kursi.

•

•

•

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Training!**

Berjalan santai menuju kediaman Uzumaki, sang tokoh utama Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum kecil, karena akan bertemu sosok Kaa-san yang berada di dimensi ini, sementara Uzumaki Naruko terlihat senang karena mempunyai seseorang yang sama dari clannya.

"Tadaima!" mengucapkan salam, Naruko membuka pintu rumah dan menyuruh Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Okaeri!" terdengar suara yang sangat lembut dari arah dapur, hingga akhirnya sosok wanita cantik berambut crimson keluar dari arah dapur.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto yang melihat sosok itu tersenyum dan merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak lebih cepat di dada kirinya, _"Damn, she is gorgeous." _pikir Naruto melihat kecantikan Kushina.

Sementara Kushina yang melihat Naruto menitikan air matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, "Minato-kun," ujarnya lirih melihat sosok Naruto yang mirip sekali dengan sosok Minato.

Naruto yang melihat Kushina menitikan air matanya mendekati Kushina, lalu mengusap air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanannya kemudian tersenyum, "Wanita secantik anda tidak pantas menitikan air mata, anda terlalu indah untuk menitikan air mata," mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto, membuat Kushina tidak tahan untuk merona di kedua pipinya, "Ah, Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto," menundukan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf kepada Kushina, _"Fuck! Apa yang aku lakukan!? Damn it!" _pikir Naruto yang entah kenapa berani melakukan tindakan seperti tadi.

Kushina yang mendapat perlakukan seperti itu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya, _"Tangannya hangat, kata-katanya membuat hatiku menghangat,"_ batin Kushina yang entah kenapa merasa nyaman dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan, "Maaf di terima Naruto-san, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina," kata Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Naruko, "Ruko-chan, bisa bawa Naruto-san ke meja makan, Kaa-san segera menyiapkan makanannya." ujarnya kemudian pada Naruko.

Naruko yang melihat adegan tadi terkikik geli, karena baru kali ini melihat sang bunda bersemu merah di kedua pipinya, "Baik Kaa-san," katanya menerima perintah dari sang bunda, "Ayo Naruto-niisan, kita ke meja makan, Kaa-san hari ini memasak ramen, Naruto-niisan pasti suka dengan ramen buatan Kaa-san." katanya kepada Naruto untuk mengikutinya ke meja makan, Naruto menunduk hormat kepada Kushina lalu mengikuti arah Naruko.

Naruko sudah mengantar Naruto ke meja makan, Naruko pamit sebentar kepada Naruto untuk menuju dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur Naruko mendekati sang bunda lalu tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, Naruto-niisan tampan ya? Andai aku jadi Kaa-san, aku pasti akan mendekati Naruto-niisan untuk mendapatkan hatinya," kata Naruko membantu sang Kaa-san menyiapakan tiga mangkuk untuk di bawa ke meja makan, "Andai Naruto-niisan jadi Tou-san ku, aku pasti bahagia sekali." berkata seperti itu Naruko membalikan badannya untuk menuju meja makan kembali.

Mendengar ucapan dari sang putri satu-satunya mau tidak mau Kushina merona hebat di kedua pipinya, "Apa yang kamu katakan Ruko-chan?" tanya Kushina melihat putri kesayangannya yang menuju meja makan.

Mendengar ucapan dari sang bunda, Naruko membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum, "Hehe tidak apa-apa Kaa-san." katanya berjalan kembali menuju meja makan.

Setelah Naruko pergi ke meja makan Kushina memikirkan ucapan dari sang putri kesayangannya, _"Apa maksud dari perkataan Ruko-chan? Dan kenapa juga denganku?"_ katanya memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak lebih kecang dari biasanya, _"Apa iya aku jatuh cinta lagi? Apa Naruto-kun mau dengan wanita tua seperti diriku?..." _tidak sadar menambahkan suffix _'kun'_ pada Naruto, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Apa yang aku pikirkan!?"_ katanya kemudian yang berfokus kembali menyiapkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk besar.

Di tempat Naruto dan Naruko, Naruto sedikit melamun karena terpesona dengan kecantikan dari Kushina, _"Damn! Apa yang kamu pikirkan Naruto!? Dia itu Kaa-san dirimu?!" _pikirnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Uzumaki Kushina, _"Tapi kan ini di dimensi lain? Berarti aku tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Kaa-san? Aghhh?!" _kata Naruto berpikir realitas dan logis sambil berteriak di dalam hati.

Naruko yang melihat Naruto sedikit melamun terkekeh, memang Naruko baru bertemu dengan Naruto seminggu yang lalu, tapi dari sifatnya bisa di katakan bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang baik, sopan, dan juga tampan, _"Sepertinya Naruto-niisan terpesona dengan Kaa-san, Kaa-san juga tidak biasanya bersemu merah di kedua pipinya," _kata Naruko dalam hati, karena tidak biasanya sang bunda bersikap seperti tadi kepada laki-laki lain, _"Kalau Naruto-niisan jodoh Kaa-san yang di kirim Kami-sama, aku pasti senang sekali."_ memejamkan mata sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, _"Kami-sama persatukan Naruto-niisan dan Kaa-san, aku mohon padamu Kami-sama, baru kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan seperti ini." _doanya kepada sang Kami-sama.

Tidak berapa lama Kushina datang ke meja makan dengan membawa mangkuk ukuran besar yang berisikan ramen, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya memakan ramen yang di sediakan oleh Kushina.

Selama acara makan berlangsung, pandangan Naruto terus memandang Kushina yang menurut Naruto sangat cantik sekali, mata berwarna violet dan rambut berwarna crimson membuat Naruto terpesona dengan kecantikan Uzumaki Kushina, sedangkan Kushina yang di pandang oleh Naruto mau tidak mau merona hebat di kedua pipinya, Naruko yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh senang karena mungkin dalam beberapa bulan atau tahun doanya akan di kabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan siang, dan mengobrol sebentar hingga akhirnya Naruto berpamitan untuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya Kushina-san," kata Naruto membungkukan badan untuk berpamitan, Kushina hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto pun berjalan pulang hingga pandangannya menghilang dari hadapan Kushina.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun." kata pelan Kushina tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix _'kun'_ pada Naruto, tapi sayang Naruto tidak mendengar itu, hanya Naruko yang mendengar sang bunda memanggil Naruto dengan suffix _'kun'_.

Menyeringai senang Naruko berjalan kearah kamar sambil berteriak manis, "HATI-HATI DI JALAN NARUTO-KUN, DATANG LAGI YA, AKU MERINDUKANMU!" katanya berlari menuju kamar sambil menambahkan kata-kata dari sang bunda yang di tujukan kepada Naruto tadi.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan dari sang putri merona hebat di kedua pipinya lalu berteriak, "RUKO-CHAAAN!" berlari mengejar Naruko yang menuju kamar.

••••••••••

Tiga berlalu, Uzumaki Naruto masih belum mengambil misi di Hokage Tower, sudah tiga hari pula bayangan Uzumaki Kushina selalu merasupi mimpinya.

Menghela nafas dalam-dalam Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menuju Training Ground 21 yang di temukannya dua hari yang lalu, "Kenapa bayanganmu selalu datang dalam mimpiku Kaa-san." katanya langsung melakukan _Shunshin no Jutsu _dengan efek lightning bolt.

Training Ground 21 adalah Training Ground dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, ada aliran sungai yang di sertai air terjun, pohon-pohon mengelilingi Training Ground tersebut, dapat di lihat ada dua orang gadis berusia 12 tahun sedang melakukan sparing partner, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruko dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak berapa lama, sebuah petir kecil muncul di Training Ground 21 dan menampilkan Uzumaki Naruto yang ingin berlatih dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dua orang gadis tersebut memandang sosok Naruto bingung, kecuali Uzumaki Naruko.

"Naruto-niisan!" teriak sang gadis berambut crimson yang melihat Naruto berada di Training Ground 21.

Naruto menaikan alisnya lalu tersenyum melihat Naruko bersama Hinata berada di Training Ground 21, "Selamat pagi Naruko-chan," sapanya mendekati Naruko yang sudah menghentikan sparing partner dengan Hinata, "Sedang berlatih?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ya, kami sedang berlatih," kata Naruko tersenyum senang melihat Naruto berada di Training Ground 21, "Ah, kenalkan sahabat baikku, namanya Hyuuga Hinata," katanya memperkenalkan Hinata sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

"S-salam kenal Naruto-san, Naruko-chan b-banyak bercerita tentang anda." kata Hinata dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-chan," kata Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata, membuat Hinata bertambah merah di kedua pipinya, "Kebetulan kalian di sini, bagaimana kalau aku melatih kalian?" tanyanya sambil menawarkan latihan ala Uzumaki Naruto.

"Benarkah Naruto-niisan mau melatih kami?" tanyanya kepada Naruto, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari Naruko, "Yey, akhirnya kita dapat sensei Hinata-chan," kata Naruko senang, di balas anggukan oleh sang sahabat baik.

Menaikan alisnya tanda bingung, "Apa Kakashi-san dan Kushina-san tidak melatihmu Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Naruko, dan dibalas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakashi-niisan hanya fokus pada Sasuke-teme, sedangkan Kaa-san jarang melatihku." kata Naruko sedikit sedih karena jarang di latih oleh sang Kaa-san yang sedikit sibuk dengan urusan ibu rumah tangga.

Sedangkan Hinata menundukan kepalanya sedikit sedih, karena nasibnya hampir sama dengan Naruko, "Kurenai-sensei hanya sedikit membantuku dalam latihan, sedangkan Tou-san hanya fokus kepada Hanabi-chan, dan menganggap aku anak yang lemah." kata Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendekati dua gadis berusia 12 tahun, Naruto membawa mereka berdua kedalam pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut mereka berdua, kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada mereka berdua, "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melatih kalian berdua, jadi panggil aku Naruto-sensei mulai sekarang." kata Naruto kepada kedua gadis malang di depannya yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baik Naruto-sensei, dan terima kasih!" kata Naruko dan Hinata bersamaan.

Menganggukan kepalanya, "Apa kalian sudah melakukan pemanasan?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua gadis di depannya, dan di balas oleh menggelengkan kepala oleh kedua gadis berusia 12 tahun di depannya, Naruto menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Sebagai seorang shinobi mau pun kunoichi harus melakukan pemanasan sebelum berlatih, agar otot-otot kalian tidak tegang saat melakukan latihan, mengerti?" katanya kepada dua gadis tersebut, Naruko dan Hinata menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Baik untuk pertama-tama kelilingi Training Ground ini sebanyak 3 kali, baru kita lakukan sesi latihan selanjutnya." katanya kemudian kepada dua gadis di depannya.

Naruko dan Hinata pun lalu melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh Naruto, demikian juga dengan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mengelilingi Training Ground 21.

Sudah 3 kali mengelilingi Training Ground 21, Naruto memulai sesi latihan selanjutnya, "Baik untuk pertama-tama, aku akan mengetes Taijutsu kalian," kata Naruto yang percaya bahwa Naruko maupun Hinata sudah bisa melakukan _Tree Climbing _dan _Water Walking_. Naruto langsung handseal favoritenya, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ muncul dua Bunshin di kiri dan kanan Naruto, "Naruko-chan dan Hinata-chan kalian lawan _Bunshin_ milikku, dan hanya menggunakan Taijutsu saja." katanya kepada Naruko dan Hinata, dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Naruko dan Hinata langsung melakukan Taijutsu stance masing-masing, Hinata dengan _**Jūken (Gentle Fist) **_sedangkan Naruko dengan standar Academy Taijutsu.

Hampir 30 menit Naruko dan Hinata melakukan sparing partner Taijustu dengan _Bunshin_ milik Naruto, Naruto sendiri mengamati setiap gerakan-gerakan Taijustu dari kedua muridnya.

Naruko memiliki power yang sangat bagus, kecepatan yang standar, Naruto akan mengajarkan teknik _**Ryūken (Dragon Fist)**_ kepada Naruko, karena cocok dengan karakter dari Naruko. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri Naruto akan mengajarkan _**Nagareruken (Flowing Fist)**_, karena cocok dengan karakter Hinata yang lemah lembut dan elegan.

_Nagareruken_ sebenarnya hampir sama dengan _Jūken_, karena memang Naruto mengambil basic stance dari _Jūken_ saat berlatih di dimensi miliknya, bisa di bilang _Nagareruken_ belum sempurna, dan bisa di pastikan akan di sempurnakan oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Baik, sudah cukup sparing partnernya," kata Naruto yang menghilangkan kedua Bunshinnya, Naruko dan Hinata pun mendekati Naruto dengan wajah kelelahan akibat sparing partner dengan Bunshin, "Kalian istirahat dulu selama 10 menit, baru aku akan mengevaluasi dan melatih kalian." katanya kemudian.

"Baik Naruto-sensei!" kata Naruko dan Hinata yang masih bersemangat, mereka berdua pun duduk di bawah pohon untuk beristirahat.

10 menit telah berlalu, Naruto memanggil Naruko dan Hinata untuk mengevaluasi dan melatih mereka berdua secara efektif.

"Baik, untuk Naruko-chan, aku akan mengajarkanmu _Ryūken_, karena power dan speed dirimu cukup bagus," kata Naruto kepada Naruko, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Hinata, "Untuk Hinata-chan, aku akan mengajarkan _Nagareruken_ padamu, walaupun teknik _Nagareruken_ belum sempurna, tapi aku yakin kamu dapat menyempurnakannya, teknik _Nagareruken_ sangat cocok denganmu yang lemah lembut dan elegan dalam setiap gerakannya," ujarnya kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda siap menerima pelatihan yang akan di berikan oleh Naruto, "Apa kalian siap untuk berlatih?" tanya pemuda blonde kepada kedua muridnya.

"Kami siap Naruto-sensei!" kata dua gadis cantik di depan Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagus! Mari kita lakukan." kata Naruto kepada kedua muridnya, dan balas anggukan kepala oleh mereka berdua.

Naruto membuat dua _Bunshin_ lagi dan mengajarkan mereka berdua, Naruko akan di ajarkan _Ryūken_, sedangkan Hinata akan di ajarkan basic dari _Nagareruken_. Naruto memberi tips kepada Naruko agar menggunakan _Kage Bunshin _sebagai media pelatihan karena setiap memory yang berada di _Kage Bunshin_ akan masuk kedalam sang original setelah di hilangkan atau menghilang.

Naruto memandang mereka dua gadis yang sedang berlatih sambil tersenyum, _"Jadi begini rasanya menjadi sensei,"_ pikirnya, karena tidak menyangka ternyata dirinya berbakat menjadi seorang sensei.

Melihat hari sudah siang Naruto melakukan _Shunsin no Jutsu _dengan efek lightning bolt untuk membeli makan siang untuk mereka berdua, tidak berapa menit Naruto kembali lagi ke tempat Training Ground 21.

Naruto menyuruh mereka berdua berhenti untuk makan siang, singkat cerita mereka bertiga makan siang bersama, dan sesekali Naruto menanyakan tentang Kushina kepada Naruko, dan di jawab oleh Naruko sambil menyeringai, entah kenapa Naruto ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok Uzumaki Kushina yang nampaknya sudah mencuri hatinya.

Makan siang pun berakhir, Naruko dan Hinata melanjutkan latihan mereka, Naruto tersenyum karena kedua muridnya sudah sedikit berkembang dalam hal Taijutsu. Latihan pun berakhir saat sore hari, Naruko dan Hinata mendekati Naruto untuk mendengarkan evaluasi latihan yang di capai mereka berdua.

"Untuk hari ini latihan sudah cukup, pertama untuk Naruko-chan, tampaknya _Ryūken_ memang cocok untukmu, aku yakin kamu akan jadi kunoichi yang hebat di masa depan," pandangan Naruto beralih kepada Hinata, "kedua untuk Hinata-chan, aku ingin kamu membaca jutsu scroll _Jūken_ di perpustakaan Hyuuga untuk improvisasi dalam _Nagareruken_." katanya kepada Naruto, mereka berdua menganggukannya kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Terima kasih Naruto-sensei!" kata Naruko dan Hinata berterima kasih karena sudah mau melatih mereka berdua.

"Ya, sama-sama. Jika kalian tidak ada misi atau latihan bersama Team kalian, aku akan selalu berada di sini untuk latihan, jika aku tidak berada di sini berarti aku sedang menjalani misi, kalian latihan terus apa yang aku ajarkan kepada kalian berdua. Kalian berdua mengerti?" kata Naruto kepada kedua muridnya.

"Kami mengerti Naruto-sensei!" jawab mereka berdua penuh semangat.

Naruto pun berpamitan kepada mereka berdua, dan menghilang dengan menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ dengan efek lightning bolt. Naruko dan Hinata pun pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing dengan wajah ceria karena menemukan sensei yang mau mengajari mereka berdua dengan serius.

••••••••••

Berjalan dengan senyuman Uzumaki Naruko menuju kediaman Uzumaki, bisa di bilang hari ini adalah hari terhebat dalam hidupnya, karena mendapatkan pelatihan yang berguna dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tadaima!" kata Naruko membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Okaeri Ruko-chan!" terdengar suara lembut wanita cantik berambut crimson membalas ucapan Naruko, "Ruko-chan, tadi Kakashi kesini, katanya dua bulan lagi akan di adakan Chūnin Exams, jadi kamu harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk mengikuti Chūnin Exams." kata Kushina memberitahukan berita bagus kepada Naruko yang kini sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Yosh! Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku, aku pastikan aku akan menjadi Chūnin!" kata Naruko bersemangat mendengar berita dari sang bunda, dan tentu saja dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang di wajahnya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut akan semangat putri satu-satunya, tapi tiba-tiba menjadi murung karena tidak bisa melatih anaknya secara penuh, karena tidak memiliki Training Ground, sejak Minato meninggal Kushina dan Naruko pindah rumah karena tidak ingin terbawa suasana menyedihkan dan menjadi sedih.

"Maaf Kaa-san tidak bisa melatihmu secara penuh," katanya sedih, "Andai Tou-san mu masih hidup, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan melatihmu secara penuh." kata Kushina kemudian karena teringat sang suami yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi desa.

Naruko yang melihat sang bunda sedih mendekati sang bunda dengan senyuman lalu memeluknya dengan erat, "Tenang saja Kaa-san, Naruko sudah menemukan sensei yang mau melatih Naruko," katanya sambil tersenyum setelah melepaskan pelukannya kepada sang bunda.

Kushina menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya, "Siapa yang mau melatihmu Ruko-chan?" tanya sang bunda, karena Kakashi di minta para Coucil untuk melatih sang Uchiha terakhir yang arogan akan kebanggaan clan Uchiha, sedangkan Jiraiya sibuk dengan jaringan mata-matanya.

Mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi sang bunda Naruko berkata, "Benar kata Naruto-niisan, wanita secantik Kaa-san tidak pantas mengeluarkan air mata," ujarnya seraya tersenyum, mendengar nama Naruto di sebut mau tidak mau Kushina merona hebat di kedua pipinya, memang tidak dapat di pungkiri sosok Naruto selalu hadir di mimpinya selama belakangan ini, "Naruto-niisan yang melatihku dan Hinata-chan, jadi Kaa-san tenang saja ya." katanya kemudian sambil menyeringai karena melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi sang bunda.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya sang bunda tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mau melatih anaknya dan sahabat baiknya.

Menyeringai karena sang bunda menyebutkan nama Naruto dengan menambahkan suffix _'kun'_, "Iya Naruto-kun yang melatih Naruko dan Hinata-chan," katanya menambahkan penekanan di nama Naruto, "Tadi juga Naruto-niisan menanyakan tentang Kaa-san loh." ujarnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Mendengar kata-kata sang putri kesayangan, wajah Kushina bersemu merah di kedua pipinya, tidak dapat di pungkiri ada perasaan bahagia dan senang karena sosok Naruto yang menanyakan tentang dirinya, entah kenapa perasaannya kepada pemuda blonde bermarga Uzumaki itu lebih besar ketimbang perasaannya dengan almarhum sang suami yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato.

"Ne Kaa-san," kata Naruko kepada sang bunda, Kushina melihat wajah sang putri yang tersenyum kepadanya, "Kalau memang Kaa-san menyukai Naruto-niisan, Naruko setuju jika nanti Naruto-niisan jadi Tou-san ku nanti." kata Naruko yang memang merindukan sosok ayah, dan itu semua tampaknya ada dalam diri Naruto, pelukan yang hangat dan terasa nyaman serta merasa di lindungi oleh pelukan sang Uzumaki berambut blonde.

Kushina tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang putri kesayangannya, tidak dapat di pungkiri Naruko memang membutuhkan sosok ayah yang selalu menjaganya, dan dirinya sendiri membutuhkan sosok suami yang mau menjaga dirinya dan Naruko. Dan itu semua tampaknya ada di dalam sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bicara apa kamu Ruko-chan, mana mungkin Naruto-kun menyukai wanita tua seperti Kaa-san." kata Kushina dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Menyeringai senang karena sang bunda berkata seperti itu, "Menurut Naruko-chan, Kaa-san masih cantik dan seksi, lagi pula tampaknya Naruto-niisan menyukai Kaa-san." katanya sambil tersenyum kepada sang bunda, "Ah, besok Kaa-san antarkan makan siang di tempat latihan biasa kita latihan bersama Hinata-chan, di sana pasti ada Naruto-niisan, dan Kaa-san bisa lebih jauh mengenal Naruto-niisan." ujar Naruko berusaha menjodohkan sang bunda dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang tampaknya sudah mencuri hati sang bunda.

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruko, entah kenapa hati Kushina begitu senang dan di menjawab ucapan sang putri kesayangannya dengan anggukan kepala, "Baiklah, tapi sekarang ayo kita makan dulu, Kaa-san sudah siapkan ramen ke sukaanmu." katanya kepada Naruko, Kushina pun berjalan kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan ramen untuk Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum mengikuti langkah sang bunda, di dalam pikirannya terus terbayang sosok Naruto yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat, sosok yang pelukannya seperti memberikan pelindungan, sosok yang selalu di harapkan sebagai sosok ayah.

••••••••••

Sementara sang tokoh utama kita tersenyum senang memegang sebuah kertas yang ternyata adalah hasil test kesuburan dan test DNA dirinya dengan Kushina yang ternyata tidak sedarah dengan dirinya.

Rumah sakit Konohagakure ternyata menyimpan semua DNA dari seluruh clan, jadi Naruto tidak perlu capek-capek untuk bertanya maupun meminta kepada Kushina untuk test DNA dengan dirinya.

Sebelum membeli makan siang tadi Naruto sempat ke rumah sakit Konohagakure untuk melakukan test kesuburan dan test DNA. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan sekali.

_"Tunggu aku Kushina-chan, aku pasti membuatmu bahagia."_ pikir Naruto menambahkan suffix _'chan'_ pada Kushina, Naruto terkekeh membayangkan dirinya bersanding dengan wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya setelah Haruno Sakura di dimensi miliknya.

Tampaknya benih-benih cinta tumbuh di dalam hati kedua insan bermarga Uzumaki, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina, di tambah Uzumaki Naruko anak dari Uzumaki Kushina setuju jika Naruto menjadi ayahnya.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :** Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 ini, untuk tinggi badan Naruto adalah 178 cm dan Kushina 164 cm, terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir, membaca, review, follow dan favorite Fiction ini.

Untuk alur cerita sendiri akan sedikit berbeda dengan canon, untuk Uchiha Sasuke di sini sifatnya lebih arogan, saya belum memikirkan apakah Sasuke pergi dari desa atau menetap di desa. Untuk pair lainnya tampaknya saya belum saya pikirkan, karena saya akan berfokus kepada NaruKushi untuk Romancenya.

_**Uzumaki Naruko Status :**_

_Ninjutsu : 2_

_Taijutsu : 2.5_

_Genjutsu : 1_

_Intelligence : 2_

_Strength : 3_

_Speed : 2.5_

_Stamina : 3_

_Handseals : 1_

_Total : 17_

_**Hyuuga Hinata Status :**_

_Ninjutsu : 1.5_

_Taijutsu : 2.5_

_Genjutsu : 2_

_Intelligence : 2.5_

_Strength : 2_

_Speed : 1.5_

_Stamina : 2_

_Handseals : 2_

_Total : 16_

Terima kasih atas saran kalian semua, akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter 2 ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Naruto : The New Dimension

**Rated :** M

**Pairing :** Uzumaki Naruto x Uzumaki Kushina

**Genre :** Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship and Romance

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir, dan hanya menyisakan Uzumaki Naruto seorang. Para bijū mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka, bertemu kembali dengan wajah lama, dan juga Uzumaki Kushina, bagaimana petualangan Uzumaki Naruto di dimensi baru, warning inside!

**Warning :** OOC, OC (Maybe), Lemon, Lime, Powerful!Naruto, AsuraMode!Naruto, SageMode!Naruto, AsuraSageMode!Naruto, FiveElement!Naruto, LavaRelease!Naruto and Etc.

**Question & Answer :**

Q: Apa Sandaime akan mati pas Invasi yang di lakukan oleh Orochimaru?

A: Sepertinya tidak.

Q: Buat Sasuke atau Gaara mencintai Naruko?

A: Nanti saya pikirkan, soalnya saya focus Romancenya ke NaruKushi.

Q: Pedopil?

A: Saya rasa bukan, karena kalau pedopil itu penyakit yang suka dengan anak-anak di bawah umur, sedangkan Naruto umurnya 20 tahun.

Q: Kenapa ada kata-kata bahasa inggris?

A: Kalau ini karena memang cocok pake bahasa inggris ketimbang bahasa indonesia, hehehe..

Q; Kapan Fight dan Lemonnya?

A: Sabar aja ya, saya tidak mau terburu-buru, nantinya malah kacau, banyak fiction yang terlalu banyak fightnya akhirnya menemukan jalan buntu dalam mengatur cerita.

Q: Buat jutsu-jutsu yang bagus donk?

A: Hehe, liat saja sendiri.

•

•

•

**Chapter 3: Lunch Box and Poker Game!**

Keesokan harinya dengan wajah tersenyum pemuda blonde dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya serta dua orang muridnya yaitu Uzumaki Naruko dan Hyuuga Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemanasan dengan mengitari Training Ground sebanyak 6 kali.

Memulai latihan berikutnya, Naruto sudah mengetahui element apa yang di miliki oleh kedua muridnya, untuk gadis cantik dengan rambut crimson mempunyai element angin dan air, sedangkan gadis cantik yang merupakan sahabatnya juga memiliki element yang sama dengan Naruko, yaitu element angin.

"Baik kita mulai saja latihan kita hari ini," kata Naruto kepada kedua muridnya, mereka berdua mengangguk tanda siap menerima latihan dari sang sensei, "Naruko-chan, buat 50 Kage Bunshin, bagi menjadi dua kelompok, yang pertama latihan Taijutsu, dan yang kedua latihan basic dasar element air," katanya kepada sang gadis cantik berambut crimson berkuncir dua.

Naruko mengangguk, "Tapi Naruto-sensei, bagaimana cara latihan dasar element air?" tanyanya kepada sang sensei.

Naruto tersenyum karena muridnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang bagus, "Pertanyaan yang bagus Naruko-chan, "berkata seperti itu, telunjuk tangan kanan Naruto mengarah ke air terjun, "suruh _Bunshin_ milik mu untuk berjalan menuju puncak air terjun dengan water walking, itu cara latihan dasar untuk mengontrol element air," katanya kepada Naruko, gadis di depannya menganggukan kepala tanda paham maksud dari Naruto.

"Lalu aku bagaimana Naruto-sensei?" tanya gadis berambut pendek dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Kamu latihan seperti kemarin, dan kali ini aku akan menambahkan satu _Bunshin_ lagi untuk kamu berimprovisasi dalam setiap gerakan _Nagareruken_." kata pemuda blonde menjelaskan latihan yang akan di jalani oleh Hinata, gadis tersebut pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruko langsung membuat 50 _Bunshin_ untuk latihan yang di jalani hari ini, sang sensei berambut blonde membuat dua _Bunshin_ dan mulai melatih sang heiress Hyuuga, Naruto tersenyum melihat dua anak didiknya begitu semangat menjalani latihan yang di terapkan olehnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka berdua saat Chūnin Exams," ujarnya seraya tersenyum, kenangannya kembali saat menjalani Chūnin Exams dulu, bertarung dengan teman masa kecilnya yang suka membawa anjing, bertarung dengan prodigy dari clan Hyuuga, hingga bertarung dengan Sabaku Gaara yang akhirnya menjadi sahabat baiknya, _"Ah, rindu rasanya dengan mereka semua,_" berkata seperti itu, wajah pemuda berambut blonde tersebut terlihat begitu sedih karena semua orang yang berada di dimensinya sudah tiada semua.

Tidak terasa melatih dua genin muda cukup banyak kemajuan, Naruko sudah hampir sampai di titik atas air terjun, sedangkan Taijutsu yang di ajarkan Naruto sudah cukup bagus dan banyak kemajuan. Hinata sendiri mengkombinasikan pukulan clan miliknya dengan _Nagareruken_.

Sementara dari jarak yang cukup jauh terlihat wanita berambut crimson dengan mata berwarna violet berjalan dengan penuh senyuman, di kedua tangannya terdapat tiga kotak bento.

_"Aku harap Naruto-kun suka dengan bento yang aku bawa._" batin Kushina sang wanita berambut crimson, "Ruko-chan dan Hina-chan terlihat sangat serius sekali," katanya melihat putri kesayangannya dan sahabat sang putri sedang berlatih, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah sosok yang sedang berdiri mengawasi kedua muridnya, Kushina pun tersenyum dan menambahkan langkahnya dengan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat sosok yang menghantui pikirannya berada di Training Ground tersenyum senang, tidak berapa lama Kushina mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Selamat siang Naruto-kun." sapa wanita cantik berambut crimson.

"Selamat siang Kushina-chan." kata Naruto menambahkan suffix _'chan'_ dalam menyebutkan nama Kushina, wanita berambut crimson pun mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, "Mau melihat Naruko-chan berlatih?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kushina mengangguk, "Ya, sekalian aku bawakan makan siang untuk kalian bertiga," katanya seraya mengangkat tiga kotak bento yang di bawanya.

Pemuda blonde tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang wanita pujaan hati, memang Naruto ingin sekali merasakan masakan calon istrinya kelak, "Terima kasih sudah membawakan bento," kata Naruto mengambil tiga kotak makan dan berjalan ke arah bawah pohon yang rindang, begitu juga dengan Kushina mengikuti jejak sang calon pujaan hatinya, "Baiklah, aku panggil mereka berdua dulu," katanya kemudian sambil meletakan tiga kotak bento, Kushina mengangguk lalu duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Pemuda blonde memanggil kedua muridnya untuk berhenti berlatih untuk makan siang, Naruko dan Hinata pun berhenti berlatih, terutama Naruko yang tersenyum melihat sang bunda berada di Training Ground.

Singkat cerita mereka bertiga beserta Kushina menikmati makan siang yang di bawa oleh Kushina, wanita berusia 35 tahun yang masih terlihat muda begitu senang karena Naruto memuji masakan yang di buatnya, tidak lupa semburat merah yang selalu setia di kedua pipi sang Uzumaki Clan Head.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan siang, Naruko dan Hinata pun melanjutkan latihan mereka yang tertunda, sementara Kushina masih mengobrol santai dengan Naruto sang pujaan hati yang mengisi hatinya sejak meninggalnya sang suami.

"Naruko-chan memiliki semangat yang bagus, dia akan menjadi kunoichi yang sangat hebat kelak," kata Naruto memulai pembicaraannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Kushina tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, tidak banyak yang memuji sang putri kesayangannya, karena Naruko merupakan dead last di academy, hanya sang Sandaime, dirinya, Kakashi, dan Jiraiya yang selalu memuji semangat Naruko yang selalu berkobar.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore, Naruto menghentikan latihan kedua muridnya dan memberikan pengarahan kepada kedua muridnya.

_"Dia benar-benar sosok laki-laki idaman semua wanita, apa iya Naruto-kun akan melirik diriku yang sudah tua ini,"_ pikirnya pesimis yang melihat sosok Naruto sedang memberikan pengarahan kepada putrinya dan sahabat baiknya.

Naruto beserta beserta kedua muridnya mendekati Kushina yang tersenyum kearah mereka, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Kushina-chan," kata pemuda blonde bersiap melakukan _Shunshin no Jutsu_, Kushina menganggukan kepalanya, "Tapi sebelum itu, boleh aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?" tanyanya kepada sang pujaan hati.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, sementara Naruko dan Hinata terkekeh melihat wanita berparas cantik mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Tentu saja boleh Naruto-niisan, Kaa-san pasti senang kok." celetuk Naruko, ucapan Naruko membuat Kushina makin memerah dan menganggukan kepala tanda menyetujui ucapan sang putri kesayangannya.

Mendapat jawaban dari Kushina berupa isyarat anggukan kepala, hati Naruto berbunga-bunga, "Terima kasih kalau begitu," kata Naruto senang, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu besok Naruko-chan dan Hinata-chan." katanya kepada kedua muridnya, dan di balas anggukan kepala oleh kedua muridnya.

Naruto pun melakukan _Shunshin no Justu_ dengan efek kobaran api, melihat Naruto melakukan _Shunshin_ dengan efek kobaran api membuat Kushina menaikan alisnya.

Naruko yang melihat perubahan di wajah sang bunda mulai bertanya, "Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Kau tahu Ruko-chan, _Shunshin_ yang di gunakan oleh Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kepada sang anak, Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu, begitu juga dengan Hinata, Kushina menatap kedua gadis di depannya dengan senyuman, _"Shunshin_ tadi adalah _Shunshin_ yang di kombinasikan dengan element, dan tidak banyak yang bisa melakukannya karena butuh _High Level Chakra Control Element_," kata Kushina menjelaskan kepada kedua gadis di depannya.

"Wow, memang apa gunanya Kaa-san, bukankan itu sama saja?" tanya gadis berambut crimson tidak mengerti, sementara Hinata menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui ucapan dari sang sahabat baik.

"Memang gunanya sama saja dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_, tapi jika di tambahkan element itu berarti sang shinobi menujukan bahwa dia berada di level Kage atau lebih, seperti Tou-san mu yang menggunakan element petir," katanya menjelaskan kepada kedua gadis di depannya dengan wajah sedikit sedih karena harus mengingat kenangan dengan sang suami.

"Berarti kita tidak salah pilih sensei Naruko-chan," kata Hinata dengan senyuman senang karena tidak salah pilih, Naruko menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan Hinata.

Sementara Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya, kalian tidak salah pilih, aku harap kalian berdua bersungguh-sungguh berlatih di bawah bimbingan Naruto-kun," katanya kepada kedua gadis cantik.

Kedua gadis cantik menganggukan tanda mengerti dengan ucapan dari sang wanita berambut crimson, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya pergi dari Training Ground dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu _yang di lakukan oleh Kushina.

••••••••••

Malam sudah menjelang, sosok shinobi berambut silver yang melawan gravitasi mengetuk sebuah pintu apartemen, yang ternyata adalah apartemen milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Dapat di lihat sosok pemuda blonde berusia 20 tahun membuka pintu dan melihat sosok shinobi berambut silver yang melawan gravitasi dengan menaikan salah satu alisnya tanda bingung.

"Ada apa Kakashi-san?" tanya sang pemuda blonde.

"Yo Naruto-san, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain poker bersama para Jōnin dan yang lainnya," sapa Kakashi sekaligus menawarkan Naruto untuk bermain poker.

_"Poker?"_ pikir Naruto bingung, karena semasa hidupnya di dimensi miliknya baru kali ini mendengar bahwa para Jōnin sering bermain poker, dirinya memang mengerti sedikit tentang permainan poker yang di ajarkan dulu oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade, berpikir sejenak akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut, karena seorang shinobi memang di tidak jauh dari alkohol, judi, sex, dan pertarungan.

"Bagaimana Naruto-san?" tanya Kakashi, "Sekalian aku kenalkan beberapa shinobi lainnya," tawar sang Jōnin berambut silver, Naruto mengangguk menyetujui usul Kakashi.

Naruto dan Kakashi pun berjalan menuju tempat permainan poker berlangsung, tempat yang tidak asing bagi Naruto, karena tempat tersebut adalah tempat tinggal sahabat baiknya di dimensi miliknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru.

Dapat di lihat di luar kediaman Nara sudah banyak berkumpul hampir semua orang yang Naruto kenal, dan lebih mengejutkan adalah sosok yang mencuri hatinya berada di kediaman Nara.

"Yo semuanya, aku sudah membawa tamu special kita!" kata Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya menyapa semua orang.

Semua orang mengangkat tangan kanannya menyapa balik sang Jōnin berambut silver, dapat di lihat sang pujaan hati bersemu merah di kedua pipinya melihat kehadiran sang sosok yang mencuri hatinya baru-baru ini.

"Yosh! Akhirnya kau datang juga Kakashi rival abadiku, kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu di permainan poker kali ini!" seru sang Jōnin yang berpakai serba hijau.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Gai?" tanya Kakashi dengan cuek.

"Sialan kau Kakashi dengan segala kebiasaan burukmu!" seru Gai yang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruk sang rival abadi, pandangannya beralih kearah sang Elite Jōnin, "Yosh! Selamat datang di permainan poker Naruto-san! Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Kakashi! Untuk merayakan semangat masa mudamu aku akan mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 1000 kali dengan posisi tangan di bawah setelah permainan poker berakhir!" seru Gai dengan penuh semangat masa mudanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari Maito Gai, sementara Kakashi memperkenalkan Naruto kepada semua orang yang sebenarnya pemuda blonde tersebut sudah mengetahui hampir semua nama-nama yang di sebutkan Kakashi.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata sebuah suara yang hampir semuanya cukup mengenalnya, semua orang yang berada di situ menaikan satu alisnya karena sosok sang Hokage berada di kediaman Nara.

"Hokage-sama, kenapa anda berada di sini?" tanya sang Head Jōnin Commander, yang tidak lain adalah Nara Shikaku.

"Ah Shikaku-kun, tentu saja aku datang untuk bermain poker," kata sang Hokage tua sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang nampaknya berisi setumpuk Ryo, semua orang menatap sang Hokage bingung karena biasanya sang Hokage berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen laknat, sang Hokage terkekeh tanda mengerti, "Ada shinobi hebat yang memberitahu ku cara mengalahkan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen laknat tersebut, jadi kalian tenang saja." katanya sambil melirik Naruto dengan penuh arti.

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar ucapan sang Hokage, tidak terkecuali sang pemuda berambut blonde yang telah memberitahu sang Hokage tua mengalahkan dokumen-dokumen laknat tersebut.

"Yosh! Pasti shinobi tersebut memiliki semangat muda yang membara hingga bisa membuat sang Hokage kita mengalahkan musuh abadinya!" seru sang Jōnin berpakaian serba hijau.

"Tentu Gai-kun, baiklah ayo kita mulai saja permainannya," kata Hiruzen sang Hokage tua, semua orang mengangguk dan mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

Sementara para pria dan sebagian wanita bermain poker, para wanita sedang bergosip dan menyiapkan minuman dan makanan yang akan di siapkan selama permainan berlangsung.

Permainan berlangsung cukup seru, pemuda berambut blonde mempelajari cara-cara bermain poker tingkat lanjut.

"Aku tambahkan taruhanku," kata sang kepala divisi Torture & Interrogation melempar 10 keping 500 chip.

"Aku ikut!" seru beberapa orang, yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi, Anko, Shikaku, dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Fold!" seru sang Hyuuga Head Clan dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Aku ikut!" seru sang Hokage tua sambil melemparkan 10 keping 500 chip, "Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kepada Naruto, karena beberapa kali permainan Naruto terus saja fold.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto melemparkan 30 keping 500 chip lalu sambil berkata, "Aku naikan taruhannya."

"Fold!" seru semua orang yang melihat Naruto menaikan chip taruhannya, sementara sang kepala T&I tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku ikut! Kali ini aku pasti menang!" seru Morino Ibiki dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Buka kartunya!" perintah sang Hokage tua menyuruh kedua orang yang masih terlibat permainan untuk membuka kartunya.

"Four of a kind!" kata Ibiki membuka semua kartunya yang terdiri dari empat kartu sama dengan angka 4 dan 1 kartu K Heart, semua orang menghela nafas, kecuali Naruto, "Aku menang, hehehe!" katanya kemudian ingin menarik semua chip yang berada di tengah dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tunggu dulu Ibiki-san, kau belum melihat kartu milikku," kata Naruto menghentikan Ibiki untuk menarik semua chip yang berada di tengah meja ke tempatnya, semua orang memandang Naruto dengan penuh ingin tahu. Naruto membuka kartunya secara perlahan dan membuka satu-satu kartunya, kartu pertama adalah 9 Spade, kartu kedua adalah 10 Spade, kartu ketiga adalah J Spade, kartu keempat adalah Q Spade, dan kartu kelima adalah K Spade, "Straight Flush!" seru Naruto dengan senyuman sambil menarik semua chip yang yang berada di tengah meja ke tempatnya.

"Damn! Lucky Newbie!" seru beberapa orang.

Permainan pun di lanjutkan kembali hingga beberapa ronde Naruto terus menang.

••••••••••

Di tempat para wanita, Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Yoshino, Akimichi Kimiko, Inuzuka Tsume, dan Yamanaka Himeji sedang menyiapkan minuman dan makanan yang akan di sediakan di tempat berlangsungnya permainan poker, tentu saja tidak lupa mereka saling bergosip ria.

"Ada apa denganmu Kushi-chan?" tanya Himeji yang melihat wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut crimson terlihat begitu bahagia dan sering mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Kushina tersentak kaget dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu sahabat baiknya, "Tidak ada apa-apa Himeji-chan." kata Kushina berusaha menutup keadaannya sekarang, karena siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Yamanaka Himeji adalah _**Konoha's**_ _**Great Queen of Gossip**_.

Yamanaka Himeji sang ratu gosip menyeringai karena melihat tingkah dari sahabat baiknya, bisa di duga bahwa penyebabnya adalah pemuda tampan berambut blonde yang kini sedang bermain poker dengan para pria, "Jangan bilang kalau kau seperti itu karena dia," katanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Wanita berambut crimson yang mendengar ucapan dari Himeji tersentak kaget karena nampaknya gelar ratu gosip tidak dapat di remehkan begitu saja, Kushina pun menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sementara Nara Yoshino yang memiliki otak di atas rata-rata mengetahui penyebabnya dari pembicaraan singkat antara Kushina dan Himeji, "Astaga Kushi-chan! Benarkah itu!?" serunya sedikit keras.

"Ya Yoshi-chan, sepertinya begitu." kata Kushina lemah karena Yoshino juga menyadari perubahan sikap dari dirinya.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya sang Inuzuka Head Clan, begitu juga dengan Himiko yang menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan Tsume.

"Kushi-chan sedang jatuh cinta Tsume-chan." kata istri dari sang Yamanaka Head Clan.

"Apa!?" seru Tsume dan Himiko tidak percaya bahwa wanita berambut crimson yang merupakan sahabat mereka sedang jatuh cinta lagi, "Dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta Kushi-chan?" tanya Himiko yang mengambil kripik kentang di dalam toples dan memakannya.

"Tentu saja dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang berada di sana itu," ujar Yoshino sambil melihat Naruto yang terus tersenyum ketika melihat Kushina, dan membuat wanita berambut crimson tersebut mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Wow!? Kau beruntung jika itu benar Kushi-chan!" ujar sang Inuzuka Head Clan.

Semua wanita menatap Tsume penuh pertanyaan, apa maksud dari perkataan Tsume.

Tsume menghela nafas melihat para sahabatnya melihat dirinya, lalu tersenyum kearah semuanya, "Kau tahu, Naruto-san memiliki aura yang aku asumsikan bahwa dia adalah _True Alpha Male_," katanya yang memang merasakan aura _True Alpha Male_.

_True Alpha Male_ adalah sosok sempurna bagi seseorang yang memang memiliki partner anjing, serigala, maupun binatang buas lainnya, tidak heran bahwa Inuzuka Tsume bisa merasakan sosok tersebut dalam diri pemuda blonde bermarga Uzumaki, ada beberapa shinobi yang memang memiliki aura _True Alpha Male_, di antaranya adalah Senju Hashirama yang merupakan Shodaime Hokage.

Bisa di lihat wanita berambut crimson bersemu merah ketika mendengar ucapan dari sang Inuzuka Head Clan, _"True Alpha Male! Naruto-kun True Alpha Male!"_ pikirnya dengan sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan dari Tsume.

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, dan sesekali para sahabat wanita berambut crimson menggodanya yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan sosok pemuda blonde bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

••••••••••

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, permainan poker di berhentikan, sebagain besar permainan di menangkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, lalu semua orang berpamitan pada tuan rumah untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Sementara Naruto menawarkan diri mengantarkan wanita berambut crimson untuk mengantar pulang, dan tentu saja Yamanaka Himeji, Nara Yoshino, Inuzuka Tsume, dan Akimichi Himiko langsung menyetujui tawaran Naruto yang ingin mengantarkan Kushina. Dan tentu saja itu membuat para ketiga laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, dan Akimichi Chouza bingung karena para istri mereka begitu semangat karena Kushina di antar oleh Naruto menuju rumahnya.

Naruto dan Kushina pun berpamitan kepada tiga pasangan yang merupakan _Ino-Shika-Chou_, mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Yes! Kita harus bantu Kushi-chan mendapatkan Naruto-san!" seru Himeji penuh semangat.

Sementara para laki-laki menghela nafas melihat kelakuan para istri mereka.

"Troublesome." kata Shikaku dengan wajah malasnya. Dan di balas anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Hidupmu memang penuh dengan troublesome Shikaku-kun, ini urusan para wanita, lebih baik kalian bertiga bersihkan meja permainan tersebut!" kata sang istri Head Jōnin Commander.

"Yes ma'am!" sahut ketiga orang yang merupakan Head Clan tapi juga suami-suami takut istri.

"Ayo Yoshi-chan, Himiko-chan, kita masih banyak yang harus di diskusikan." kata Himeji, mereka bertiga pun pergi masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Nara untuk mendiskusikan cara untuk membantu sahabat baik mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta kembali.

Di tempat Naruto dan Kushina, nampaknya mereka berdua sudah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Naruto-kun." kata Kushina dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sama-sama Kushina-chan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," kata Naruto, Kushina mengangguk tanda mengerti bahwa hari sudah larut malam, "Semoga mimpi indah Kushina-chan," katanya kemudian lalu meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki.

"Kamu juga Naruto-kun, semoga mimpi indah," kata Kushina dengan senyuman yang paling cantik di wajahnya, lalu masuk kedalam rumah, _"Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun!"_ pikirnya sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :** Terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu chapter 3 ini, semoga chapter 3 ini membuat kalian tambah suka dengan Fiction buatan saya.

Terima kasih juga atas saran-saran kalian, saran kalian akan saya tampung, dan untuk Fight dan Lemon mungkin nanti, karena memang saya tidak mau buru-buru, karena takut ceritanya malah discontinued karena buntu ide.

Terima kasih yang sudah Follow, Favorite, Review, dan para Silent Reader. Untuk masalah umur Kushina di sini ada perubahan, bukan 32 tahun tapi 35 tahun, karena saya mengikuti umur Kushina dengan Inuzuka Tsume yang berumur 36 tahun. Semoga kalian tidak menganggap ini Fiction pedopil hehehehe.

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu Fiction ini update lama, karena memang saya banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata, segitu saja dari saya, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini. Sebagai pembaca yang baik, mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review, dan sampai ketemu kembali di chapter depan.

_**Uzumaki Kushina Status**_

_Ninjutsu : 4.5_

_Taijutsu : 4_

_Genjutsu : 3_

_Intelligence : 3.5_

_Strength : 5_

_Speed : 3.5_

_Stamina : 4.5_

_Handseals : 3_

_Total : 31_


End file.
